In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a variety of test processes are performed to find out desired or optimal process conditions and/or to identify if a process performed under predetermined process conditions is desirable. In the test process, thickness, resistance and/or particles of a processed structure may be measured. Thus, since wafers may be damaged in the measuring process, there are frequent occasions when the test processes cannot be performed on a wafer on which actual devices are formed. In this case, a separate blank wafer is used as a test wafer for evaluating a process at a specific location of each wafer. After a process is performed on a production wafer, an identical process may be performed on the test wafer. The test process is performed on the test wafer in order to estimate the processing result of the production wafer.
The number of test wafers processed may increase as the number of processes requiring a test increases. As a result, the manufacturing cost of a corresponding semiconductor chip may increase. Particularly, a test wafer passing through a series of processes including an ion implanting process generally cannot be reused.